


Decisions

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, and an impatient brian lol, plus a sassy ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: NSP is offered a residency in Vegas, but Danny must decide in pursuing his dreams or if he’s already living his dream. After a good talk with Ross, Danny knows it’s time to tell Arin the truth. Oneshot.





	Decisions

“So, what do you think?”

Danny stared, dumbfounded, at the offer set before him. It was great, _amazing,_ even—after all, isn’t this what he and Brian had worked so hard for?

“What do I think? This is perfect! I mean, they’re offering us a record label and so much publicity, not to mention a worldwide tour!” Danny felt lightheaded as he read the points Brent had laid out. Brian, too, seemed rather speechless. Brent shifted in his seat.

“Well, I’m glad you’re excited, but…there is a catch.”

A ball formed in Danny’s throat as he looked up. Brent wouldn’t quite meet his eye. “Really? What’s the catch?”

Brent cleared his throat. “You’d be based in Las Vegas.”

Danny and Brian exchanged confused glances.

“They want you to do a biweekly show there. Meaning, you’d have to move.” Brent pressed his lips together. “You’d have to quit Gru//mps.”

Danny felt his stomach drop and his face went white. Brian reached out in alarm as Danny swayed in his seat. “Dan? You okay? You don’t look good.”

Gripping the table, Danny took a deep breath before replying. “I-I’m fine. Just…surprised.” He glanced at Brian. Brian was the other half of N//SP, and he’d be uprooting his family to pursue this dream. He had just as much of a say as Danny. “What do you think, Brian?”

The older man leaned back, rubbing his wedding ring absentmindedly. He always did this when he was deep in thought. “Honestly, it’s an amazing deal. My wife would be thrilled for us.” He bit his lip. “Audrey is young enough that I suppose we could find a nice neighborhood outside of the main city. It seems like a dream come true.” His eyes flicked to Danny, hesitant. “In the end, though…I’ll leave the decision to you.”

“Me?” Danny squeaked.

Brian nodded. “I’d be content to stay here just the same, but I know how big an offer this is and how it’d skyrocket our band. At the end of the day, you’re really the one to decide what happens next.”

Danny stared at the paper. “I…I need time. To think.”

Brent nodded, collecting the papers. “Of course. You’ve still got a week to get back to the producers. Besides, I think there’s a certain person you need to talk to, Dan.”

None of the three men said anything, but one name lingered in the air between them.

_Arin._

 ~~~

 Danny wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he broke the news to Arin, but seeing his best friend’s eyes light up at the prospect of what this meant for N//SP made his heart hurt.

Arin was always happy for him. Arin always did whatever he could to help him and make sure his dreams came true. It was always Arin.

“The thing is…we’d have to move to Vegas,” Danny finished, his voice small. “I’d have to…move away.”

The light in Arin’s eyes dimmed as he processed this, and Danny could only imagine what was going through his mind. Arin had already lost one co-host that moved away to pursue something else. His chest squeezed.

Arin sat back, running his fingers through his hair. It was a common habit, but today Danny found himself paying close attention to every move Arin made.

Finally, he replied. “Listen, Dan, this is an enormous opportunity. This doesn’t come along very often, you know.”

Danny couldn’t breathe.

“So, if you want to do this, then…you have my full support. I’m sure everyone in the office would agree with me.” Arin smiled. “I’m so proud of you guys. This is an honor for N//SP, and sometimes you just gotta take the risk.”

Danny felt like his head was full of cotton balls. A sick feeling was creeping along in his chest. He swallowed.

“You _want_ me to go?”

The question was flat, and Arin blinked.

“Of course. I know how much this must mean to you.”

The sickness overflowed, and Danny found his face going red, with a feeling he couldn’t identify swirling in the pit of his stomach. “Fine.”

He sounded curt, and hurt flashed in Arin’s eyes, adding a feeling of guilt to the cesspool already brewing inside Danny. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Dude, what’s up with you? I told you, I don’t mind. I’m happy for you.”

Danny stood at those words. He wasn’t even sure where these feelings were coming from, but bitterness spiked its way into his voice. “Yeah. I get that.”

Confusion melted into anger. “Dan, seriously, what the hell?”

His fists balled. A million words raced through his mind, but he ended up just snapping, “We’ll be gone in a week.”

Arin looked so stunned he didn’t even reply as Danny stalked out of the room.

 ~~~

 He felt so miserable.

They were due to give their answer the following morning, but he still couldn’t bring himself to call. Brian had been waiting patiently for Danny’s choice. As far as the other Gru//mps knew, the pair had already accepted the offer. Word of Arin and Danny’s little spat had spread quickly, and Brian had wisely not told anyone that the choice was still to be made.

Danny had avoided the Space all week. It wasn’t fair to his coworkers and it certainly wasn’t fair to Arin, who was undoubtedly doing all he could to find a new co-host in such a short time, but his heart hurt too much to face Arin again.

He still replayed his own words in his head. _Why did I say that?_

Where had all that anger come from? Arin hadn’t been mean or forbade Danny from leaving. In fact, he’d seemed happy for him to go to Vegas.

 _Ouch._ Maybe that’s what stung.

But there was a deeper reason, one Danny refused to think about. He’d put off thinking about it for months.

As he sat on his couch, thinking, he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

He checked the peephole, only to see Ross standing on the other side.

Swallowing, he opened the door. “Hey, Ross. What’re you doing here?”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Ross rolled his eyes, walking into Danny’s house without preamble. “We need to talk.”

Danny closed the door, following Ross to the living room, where they sat. Ross regarded Danny, his eyes unreadable.

“You owe Arin an apology.”

Ross’s voice was matter-of-fact, but Danny still flinched. “Yeah. I know.”

“You had no right to snap at him. He’s been sad and anxious all week, you know. He thinks he did something wrong.” Ross’s mouth tightened.

Danny felt his throat close. “I…”

“But as mad as I am at you, I guess I should cut you some slack,” Ross interrupted. “If the person I’m in love with told me they supported the fact I was leaving them, I’d be pretty upset, too.”

Danny squeaked, then, realizing Ross wasn’t playing games, dropped his head into his hands. “How long have you known?”

“About four months ago.” Ross watched him. “It wasn’t like you were subtle about it.”

Danny was silent. “I just…didn’t want to think about it. I’m _scared,_ Ross.”

There. He’d said it.

“I know, Dan, but enough is enough.” Ross’s words drilled into him. “I get being scared to confess. Especially like this. But you’re hurting him. He’s too thickheaded to understand why you’re upset. I’m guessing you just want an excuse to stay.”

Ross, as usual, had hit the nail on the head. Danny withered.

“What am I _supposed_ to do, Ross? This is a great opportunity. I can’t just—”

“I don’t give a shit!” Ross snapped suddenly, his eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t care. You have an opportunity here, too. And this is an opportunity no one else will ever have. I couldn’t give less of a fuck about bands and labels and tours if it means Arin will be left like that.”

Danny knew he was right. He’d never forgive himself, either.

“You need to come to a compromise.” Ross sounded gentler. “I get it, Dan. But at the very least, whatever you decide to do, Arin deserves an explanation. Maybe he’ll even give you the excuse to stay you’re looking for.”

It was quiet for a while. The pair sat, one mulling over his troubled heart and the other waiting for a response.

Danny’s voice came out soft. “Where is he?”

Ross met his gaze. “He’s at the Space.”

Danny stood, and reached forward to wrap his arms around Ross. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“Anytime,” Ross grinned, watching Danny go. “Good luck.”

 ~~~

 The door creaked open slowly as Danny stuck his head into the Space. Timidly, he shut the door, hearing the familiar clacking of a keyboard from another room. That could only be Arin, staying up working on something.

He thanked his lucky stars the office was empty as he made his way to where Arin’s desk was stationed. A million things ran through his mind, but they all evaporated when Arin looked up and spotted him.

Arin’s mouth hardened, and Danny wanted to cry. He shifted. “Hey.”

There was a small silence, and slowly, Arin stood.

“Hey?” Anger was already building as he spoke. “Hey? You avoid me for an entire week after yelling at me and the only thing you can say is _hey?!”_

Danny flinched. “Listen, I know you’re mad—”

Arin laughed humorlessly. “Mad? Why would I be mad? Because my best friend dropped a fucking bombshell on me, then proceeded to snap at me when I tried to support him, then wouldn’t talk to me at all during a very important goddamn week? Is that why I’d be mad?”

“Look, Ar, just _listen_ to me!” Danny tried, impatience edging into his voice. “You’re right, okay? But there was a reason!”

Anger was sparking in Arin’s eyes, and Danny had never been on the receiving end of it before. But there was more than just anger—there was hurt.

“A _reason?”_ Arin yelled. “Go ahead, tell me your bullshit reason for being a dick when I was trying to help you!”

“Help me?” Danny snapped. “You don’t fucking understand!”

“Oh, _I_ don’t understand? Okay, well, enlighten me then! Unless you’re ready to just trot off to Vegas and forget about me!”

“Shut the fuck up! You know that isn’t true!”

“Yeah? Could’ve fooled me!” Arin was snarling. “What’d you want me to say, huh? What the hell was I supposed to say to that? It’s like you don’t _want_ me to be excited for you!”

“Well, maybe I fucking don’t!” Danny exploded. “Maybe I don’t want you to be excited, ever think of that? Maybe I wanted you to tell me not to go. Maybe I wanted you to say that you’d miss me too much. And yeah, maybe I was a total dick.” His voice had gotten soft. “And…shit, I’m sorry. I’m so _sorry,_ Arin. But I just…I just didn’t want to leave you.”

Arin’s fire had burnt out. He was staring at Danny, lost. “Why didn’t you just tell me, then?”

Danny kicked the ground, feeling tears of frustration leak from his eyes. “Because I’m scared, Arin. I’m terrified. I’m in love with you, okay? I fucking _love_ you. And then you say you’re happy for me, and I know it’s selfish, dammit, but I more than anything I wanted you to say that you don’t want me to go.”

Arin seemed frozen, and Danny reached up to wipe his own tears away. “I’m sorry.” He was crying in earnest now. “I know I was an idiot, but I didn’t want to tell you like this, and I was scared of what you’d say, I was scared of this new opportunity, and most of all, I was fucking _terrified_ at the thought of losing you.”

Finally, Arin moved. He reached slowly to Danny, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. “It’s okay. Fuck, Dan, c’mere.”

Danny buried his face in Arin’s chest, feeling all his anxiety and fear being replaced with calm and warmth. Arin patted his back comfortingly, and Danny sighed.

“I’m sorry I was a dick, Arin.”

“It’s okay. I get it now. I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Arin looked at Danny, a gentle smile having replaced his angry frown. “I guess you should know that I’m in love with you, too.”

Danny felt his heart skip a beat. “Really?”

“Yeah. Why d’you think I was so upset this week? I wanted to lock you up in the Space and never let you go.” Arin laughed. “But I knew I had to try and support you, even if it meant you’d leave.” He paused. “I guess we’re both a couple of fucking idiots, huh?”

“Goddammit, Ross knew this whole time, that bastard!” Danny laughed, leaning his forehead against Arin’s. “He talked some sense into me.”

“Remind me to thank him.”

They stood there, content, letting their rampant emotions settle down a bit before Arin spoke again.

“Alright, in all honesty this time, Danny, if you left I’d be fucking miserable and I’d miss you like hell and probably drag you back, but I know it’s important to you and if I can help you, I will. I love you and I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“We have a problem, then,” Danny whispered conspiratorially. “I’m not happy unless you’re with me.”

“Then a decision’s gotta be made, huh?”

They looked at each other.

Danny finally burst out laughing. “God, Arin, I’m a fucking moron. As if I’d ever leave you or Gru//mps. I love it too much.”

“Me or Gru//mps?” Arin smirked, and Danny giggled as he smacked his chest lightly.

“Shut up.”

They looked at each other again, and Arin’s eyes softened. “Can I kiss you now?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Ever the romantic, I see.”

“Hey, you’re the one who—”

Danny cut him off effectively by kissing him hard, and they swayed together for a moment as they relished in a feeling neither thought they’d ever experience.

They broke apart, and Arin was grinning goofily. “I gotta say, I much prefer this method of persuasion.”

Danny laughed, a warm glow spreading in his chest.

 ~~~

 The next day, Brian received a text from Brent. All it said was: _They confessed. I think you know what that means for the deal._

Brian smirked, high-fiving Ross across the table.

“About fucking time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
